Many applications separate an image into its component parts. In one such case, an application may extract foreground information from background information within an image. The foreground information may correspond to a foreground object while the background information corresponds to a background object; at image capture, the foreground object is closer to an image-capturing device than the background object
Different techniques can be used to segment an image. One type of technique segments an image with the manual assistance of a human user. Another type of technique segments an image based, in part, on supplemental information. One variety of the latter type of technique segments an image by analyzing multiple images, such as, in one approach, a sequence of 8-15 frames.
Some image segmentation techniques produce results having unsatisfactory quality. Other image segmentation techniques provide more accurate results, but are relatively complicated to use in practice. It is desirable to provide an image segmentation technique that is both accurate and easy to use.